


Convallaria majalis

by A E Reddish (WalkingTVs)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fake Mythology, First Love, Jealousy, Mild Gore, Murder, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Sexual, One Shot, Sad Ending, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingTVs/pseuds/A%20E%20Reddish
Summary: A short fake myth about the creation of the lily-of-the-valley flower and why the moon orbits the earth.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Convallaria majalis

Long ago, the Moon lived in the heavens. She sat on the blanket of the stars and watched the earth dance around the Sun. She never moved from her comfortable perch in the sky, until one special day she caught a glimpse of the most beautiful mortal she had ever laid eyes on, the mortal was named Lilith. Instantly, she abandoned her place and descended to the earth to join her beloved mortal. The two fell in love and lived together in the valley between two towerings mountains. Lilith had no knowledge of the Moon’s true nature. At night, the sky was always dark.

Eventually, the Sun learned of the Moon’s departure and was enraged. He watched the Moon’s lover for days, seething and planning, for the Sun loved the Moon and had since their creation so many eons ago. The Sun came to the earth disguised as a handsome stag, a prize any hunter would covet. Lilith followed behind the stag, awaiting a chance to let loose her arrow into his heart. For a moment, the mortal lost sight of the stag. She crouched low in the brush searching for a glimpse of the stag’s golden coat. A deafening noise came from the bush and a golden boar burst from the leaves. The mortal tried to raise her bow to shoot, but the boar come upon her too quickly, his horns rending her flesh. Lilith fell to the ground, her bow dropped from her hand. Her face grew pale as her blood watered the earth. The Sun boasted and brayed, before returning, triumphant to his position in the sky. He awaited the return of the Moon. 

The Moon returned to her home to find her lover gone. She followed the tracks of a stag and human deep into the woods, where she came upon the gruesome sight. Lilith, her dearest, laid close to death upon a bed of blood-stained moss. Life was slipping fast from Lilith’s chest, her lifeblood escaping through the gores on her chest and arms. The Moon fell to her knees at the side of her love. Her hands shuddered over the wounds, but no celestial magic could save this mortal now. Lilith looked through a sheet of tears at the Moon, her hand slowly grasped at the Moon’s dress, leaving trails of crimson on the white fabric. Lilith opened her mouth to speak but only a rasping cough came out. The Moon clutched at her hand, tears falling onto the moss. The Moon closed her tear-stained eyes and pressed a kiss to Lilith’s bloody hand. She murmured softly under her breath words that no mortal could understand. Lilith’s eyes closed and she smiled. Her body relaxed. The moss she had laid on started growing rapidly to cover her form. The last place to be covered was her face, which the Moon placed a gentle kiss on before the moss enclosed her entirely. Once her lover was gone from sight, the Moon let out a shaking sob. Her tears overflowed and spilled down her cheeks, wetting the mound of earth. Green sprouts came up from the mound. Long leaves and spindly stalks dripping with small white flowers covered the final resting place of Lilith. The Moon plucked a stalk and held it close. She flew up into the sky, returning to her former position in the inky black sky. She could no longer cope with staying stationary, always watching. She took up a constant march around the earth casting her light across the land, protecting the people of her love from the dark of the night. 

The Sun watched the Moon on her walk. He chased her around the earth, but where ever he left soon she was there, always just ahead of him, never allowing him to catch up. 


End file.
